


Oh, What a Gift

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Stephen's a BAMF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After his fallout with Steve, Tony finds himself struggling with the idea of falling in love again.Perhaps someone can help guide him along.





	Oh, What a Gift

**Author's Note:**

> PHEW I'm just spitting out fics. YEET!
> 
> Anyway, take this nice little Stephen vs. Steve thing, and tomorrow a new chapter of Love It If We Made it comes out! (Which if you haven't already, you totally should check out)!
> 
> Also, just a disclaimer, I do not hate Steve Rogers. I actually love him - but I did not like what occurred in the Civil War so uh, WHUMP.

A drop of sweat rolls down Tony’s face as he falls back into a chair, wiping the back of his hand on his forehead. He’s been spending the past sixteen or so hours locked in his lab - his only  _ true  _ comfort zone, working on an upgrade for Peter’s suit. The tinkering allows him to relax (well, somewhat relax) and not think about the current events that are happening around him.

****

It’s been three years since Siberia, and currently, there are talks about pardoning the Rogues. It has been a hard hitting news story, spread out among many sources and stations and it seems to be a never-ending nightmare for the billionaire. Everywhere he looks, he sees a picture of Steve - sometimes alone or sometimes with him. Tony despises the photos of him and Steve, and the feeling of nausea that overtakes him whenever he sees a photo reminds him of how  _ much _ he hates this. 

****

Steve and Tony were the brilliant co-leaders - the most wonderful of friends, and a dazzling couple. 

****

Tony’s stomach churns.  _ Not anymore. _

****

Since Ultron, their relationship began to tumble, pieces of it slowly sliding off with every conversation that they would have. That year before what would be later deemed as “the Civil War” was stressful and one of the most difficult years that Tony has ever had the misfortune to live through. They would fight at almost every waking opportunity, and Steve was so hung up on  _ Barnes _ (Tony grimaces, even in thought, the name had a terrible aftertaste) all of the time that they never had the time to even have a dinner together. Tony remembers that he kept feeding the press lies, saying how they were more in love than ever before. 

****

He sighs loudly, his head falling back over his chair. Perhaps he was just trying to reassure his own self that. Reassure that everything really was alright, and that Steve would get over whatever was plaguing him to be so distant.

****

Except that wasn’t the case, as Tony found out that one, cold night in Siberia. 

****

With sheer anger, Tony throws his wrench across the lab, watching as it hits the wall and bounces back, clattering against the floor. His teeth are clenched and his breathing seems to be too heavy for his own liking - and FRIDAY seems to notice this as well.

****

“Boss, your heart rate is elevated and you seem to be angry. Would you like me to run the Anger Protocol?”

****

“No,” Tony manages, standing up and making his way over to the wrench. “I’m fine, Fri.”

****

“Would you like me to call Doctor Strange, Boss?”

****

Tony blinks, picking up the wrench and arching an eyebrow. “Why would you do that? No, wait, why would you even suggest that?”

****

“Boss, you and Doctor Strange are good friends. He has come here a lot and you seem to enjoy his company.” FRIDAY answers, and Tony can faintly detect a slight smugness in the A.I.’s voice. 

****

Tony draws a long breath, using his left hand to rub at his left eye. “Yes, that’s true. We are friends. I’m just wondering why you wouldn’t call someone like Rhodey or Pep. Why was your first instinct to call Wizardo?”

****

FRIDAY pauses, but only briefly. “It’s true that you and Miss. Potts as well as Mr. Rhodes have esteemed friendships, but I figured that perhaps you might feel better in Doctor Strange’s company. After all, I always detect a change in heart rate whenever he comes around, and your body temperature raises by a certain deg-”

****

“Alright-” Tony holds a hand up, his face flushing a bit. “That’s enough, Fri. I get the point.”

****

“I’m sorry, Boss, did I offend you?”

****

“No, of course not, Fri.” Tony smiles and places the wrench down at a nearby table, rubbing the back of his neck. “I just can’t believe you called me out like that.”

****

“Boss, I was only answering your question.” FRIDAY responds, sounding indignant. 

****

“I know, I know.” Tony sits back down in his chair. “I don’t know, Fri. I feel weird about it. About...that whole thing.”

****

“You keep thinking about Mr. Rogers?”

****

Tony lifts his eyebrows and scoffs. “Yep. Unfortunately, everywhere I look, I see him. Steve this, Steve that. I see photos of us together, and it pains me. And it also scares me, Fri. God, it scares me.” Tony leans forward, clasping his hands together in a fist and resting his forehead on top of it. “Stephen’s great, and you’re right, I like him - I think he’s a real intriguing guy, but I’m afraid to even go down that path again.”

****

FRIDAY takes a moment to answer. “You’re afraid to fall in love again, Boss?”

****

Tony frowns, lifting his head up. “I guess you could say...that.” He shakes his head. “I mean, I’m not  _ in love _ with Stephen. No, not at all. But-”

****

“You think that you might eventually get there, and that terrifies you.”

****

“Read my mind, Fri,” he leans his forehead back onto his fist. “You always do.” He lets out a brief chuckle. “He’s great, you know? He’s fun to be around and I like how he can always match my level of snark with these quick quips that he throws. It’s a blast, really. But then I turn around and catch the news and I see... _ him,  _ and what we used to be. Because Fri, Steve and I were like that, once. He was never as good as Stephen with dealing with my sarcasm, but we had fun together.”

****

“I understand, Boss.” FRIDAY’s calm voice is somewhat reassuring to Tony, and he exhales deeply, feeling his own tension flow through his veins. 

****

“I don’t want it to happen all over again.” Tony murmurs quietly. 

****

“Might I suggest talking to him about it, Boss?”

****

“To Stephen?” Tony’s head flings upward and he narrows his eyes at the wall. “Hell no, I’d rather not. He’s got enough on his plate to deal with - he shouldn’t have to deal with me either. Especially shit about Steve, that’s none of his business but my own.”

****

“Boss, if Doctor Strange feels the same way as you do to him, then you should tell him about what you are afraid of. I think he has a right to know. I also think it might work out.”

****

“I don’t  _ know _ if he feels the same way,” Tony shoots back. 

****

“Then why are you worrying, Boss?” FRIDAY seems to be somewhat confused. “You are worrying too much about what could happen and you don’t even know if he feels the same way.”

****

Tony cannot help but chuckle at the fact that his A.I. is giving him relationship advice - or some form of it. “You’re right. He could very well not be interested in me.”

****

“Although, I also always detect a slight change in his heart rate whenever he comes along into the lab-”

****

Tony finds himself holding his hands up, the heat returning to his face. “That’s enough, Fri. That’s none of my business.”

****

“Boss, you should talk to Doctor Strange. Not about what you feel for him, but about Mr. Rogers. He might be able to give you some good advice on how to deal with it all. He seems to be very helpful for when you are anxious. In fact, I have some video recordings of times that he has helped you through anxiety attacks-”

****

“Fri, come on, stop it.”

****

“Sorry, Boss, just giving you some advice.” FRIDAY’s tone is a balance between dejected and somber. “I don’t like seeing you upset.”

****

Tony sighs and stands up, stretching. “Okay, fine. I’ll call him later.”

****

“Sure, Boss. Just let me know when and I can patch him through.”

****

“What time is it, by the way?” Tony rubs at his eyes again.

****

“It is five in the evening, Boss.”

****

“Oh. Interesting, I should probably go and get something to eat.”

****

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

****

The compound is empty - a true sign of the inability to patch things up completely. There have been talks about the formation of the New Avengers, but Tony had declared that everyone remain in their own places until it was completely sorted through. This leaves him alone in the compound - which is not something that he minds.

****

He digs his fork into his plate of leftover chicken parm that he had gotten from dinner with Peter about two nights ago. His stomach still feels a tad nauseous from before, but he knows that he hasn’t eaten in about sixteen hours and he needs something in his stomach. Tony can almost hear the gentle nags of Pepper, not exactly yelling but raising her voice just slightly to tell him that he needs to “take care of himself.”

****

“Boss,” FRIDAY’s voice rings out. “You have an unlikely visitor, requesting your permission to talk to you.”

****

“Unlikely?” Tony raises an eyebrow. “Who?”

****

“Mr. Rogers, Boss.”

****

Tony’s breath hitches and he swears his heart stops for a brief moment.  _ Steve? _ “What the hell does he want?”

****

FRIDAY pauses, “he says he wants to talk, Boss. He wants to say a few things and then he can leave.”

****

Tony takes several deep breaths and stares at his food. Five minutes can’t be that bad, can it? FRIDAY’s right there, he has his suits, he can call someone if he needs to. He can do this.

****

“Fine,” he replies, putting his plate aside. “Send him up. But tell him to make it quick.”

****

The elevator dings open and Steve, dressed in his usual white t-shirt and khakis steps in, a somber look on his face. He’s holding flowers, and Tony sputters at the sight of them, his hand gripping the edge of the counter.

****

“Tony,” he begins, and Tony immediately shakes his head.

****

“No, don’t even think about it.” Tony waves a hand. “Get those out of here.”

****

Steve stares at the flowers before glancing back at Tony. “But-”

****

“No buts. I don’t want to see them,” he spats, gritting his teeth. “Rogers, if you came here in hopes for a reconciliation of some sorts, you might as well leave now.”

****

Steve sighs and sets the flowers aside, maintaining his distance from Tony. “Tony, please, just hear me out-”

****

“No.”

****

“Please.”

****

“ _ No, _ Rogers. And it’s Mr. Stark now. We are no longer friends.”

****

“We were lovers, Tony.” Steve pleads, his eyes glistening. “Please, don’t do this.”

****

“Don’t do what?” Tony’s eyes darken. “For the record, I didn’t ruin this.” He motions between the two of them. “At least, not by myself. This was partly your fault too.” He turns around and grabs a glass from the bar, filling it with an opened wine. 

****

“I can take that responsibility, but you have to let me talk. Let me explain.  _ Please. _ And after, if it’s not to your taste, I’ll leave. You won’t have to deal with me.”

****

Tony spins back around, wine glass in hand. He narrows his eyes as he takes a sip before scoffing. “Fine.”

****

Steve takes a deep breath. “Tony, what we had was amazing. It really was. I loved spending every second with you. It’s just - after Ultron and all, I found it hard to really trust you-”

****

Tony sputters, placing his glass down. “ _ You _ found it hard to trust  _ me? _ Are you fucking kidding me right now?”

****

Steve holds his hands up in surrender. “It’s the truth, Tony. I’m sorry. I want this to work out. I’ve always wanted us to work things out. But then Ultron happened, and well, then there was Bucky-”

****

“Oh yes,” Tony seethes. “Please, tell me all about your precious  _ Bucky.” _

****

“It was never like that, Tony, you were - you still are - the only one for me.” Steve grabs the flowers again and holds them out. “I’ve given you so much time to try and forgive me. But I love you, Tony, I do. I really love you. I would do anything to get you back into my arms, to dance with you, to fight the battles with you. I know I messed up, and I did badly, but damn it, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what to do with my life.”

****

Tony shakes his head. “Yeah, you messed up. You treated me like shit, Rogers. Don’t think I’m falling for this whole charade again. I felt like I was the one putting in the effort, the one trying their hardest to make it work. No, all you cared about was  _ Bucky. _ Bucky this, Bucky that. I don’t want to fucking hear it, Rogers.”

****

“Tony, please-”

****

“No.”

****

“Tony,” Steve walks up to Tony and grabs him. “Please give me another chance.”

****

“What are you-” Tony struggles against the grip. “Get off of me!”

****

“Please just listen!”

****

“Rogers, get the hell off of me!”

****

Steve lets go in a panic, his eyes widening in realization that what he had done wasn’t the best of ideas. “I’m sorry.”

****

“Just leave, Steve.” Tony’s own breath hitches, and he can feel an onset of emotions rushing through his body, tears threatening to spill over. “I don’t want this. You left me in Siberia to die. I can’t ever forgive that. I don’t want anything to do-”

****

The sound of a portal opening startles both men, and Stephen steps through, his cloak billowing behind him. The portal closes and Stephen glares at Steve before turning to Tony.

****

“Stephen… what are you doing here?”

****

“FRIDAY called me,” Stephen shrugs. “Said that a Mr. Rogers was threatening you.”

****

Steve gasps, clearly startled. “What? No, I wasn’t. I didn’t mean-”

****

Tony sighs, rubbing the back of his head. “He wasn’t threatening me.”

****

Stephen cocks his head to the side. “She mentioned how he grabbed you.”

****

“Well yes, he did do that.” Tony shakes his head. “It’s nothing to worry about. He was just leaving.”

****

Steve takes a moment to glare at Stephen. “Who do you think you are?”

****

“The name is Doctor Stephen Strange. I know you remember me. We fought against Thanos together.” Stephen seizes himself up and walks towards Steve, crossing his arms. “It would be best if you were to leave, now. Before somebody, I don’t know, throws you into another dimension. Tony has made it clear that he is not interested in whatever your trying to pursue, and judging by those flowers, it seems a romantic relationship.”

****

“You have no right to nose dive into our business.” Steve snarls, clenching his fist. “This is our problem, not yours.”

****

“As Tony’s friend, it very well is my problem.” Stephen snaps back, his eyes narrowing. “Leave.”

****

“Steve,” Tony begins, his voice strangely calm. Steve turns to stare at him. “Please go. I’m rejecting your offer to get back together.”

****

Steve takes a deep breath and nods. “I had hoped you’d remember the fun we had and try and move past all of the other stuff.”

****

“We had fun, Steve, but what you did,” Tony gulps. “Is just unforgivable. Please understand that.”

****

Steve hangs his head and rubs his eyes. “Okay. I’ll go. I’m sorry, Tony.” 

****

When Tony doesn’t respond, Steve takes the hint and walks towards the elevator, pressing the button. Stephen continues to glare at him right up until the door closes, before he walks over to Tony and places a hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

****

“I’m fine, doc. Really, I am.” Tony rubs the back of his own neck. “Just wasn’t… really expecting that sort of interaction to go down, I guess.”

****

“I’m sorry if you didn’t want me to show up. FRIDAY had called me, clearly concerned.” He drops his hand back to his side.

****

Tony cannot help but let out a chuckle. “She worries too much. She also should know I can take care of myself.”

****

“Sorry, Boss.”

****

Tony waves a hand in dismissal. “It’s alright, Fri. I was going to call him anyway, remember?’

****

Stephen tilts his head, his eyebrow arching in such a way that sends a slight shudder through Tony. “Hmm? About what?”

****

Tony sighs and hoists himself onto the counter, swinging his legs a bit. “Well, it was going to be about Steve, but I guess that’s over and done with...so…”

****

Stephen nods, “I’m sorry that you had to deal with all of that.”

****

“It was bound to happen sooner or later.”

****

“Still - it must hurt.” Stephen shakes his head. “I used to see you two in the news all of the time. And I always used to think that you could do better.”

****

Tony’s eyes widen and his jaw drops slightly. “Excuse me?”

****

“You may have gotten on my nerves when we first met,” Stephen smirks. “But it was nothing compared to the vibe that Mr. Captain America always gave off. Then the Civil War happens and it turns out, I actually managed to like him a lot less.”

****

Tony sighs - he knows he could do better. Stephen is already better - at least, from what Tony can see. It terrifies him, because Steve wasn’t always so selfish in the beginning of what they had. What if he  _ does _ go for it with Stephen? What if Stephen turns out to be just another Steve? 

****

Tony looks up and sees blue eyes staring right back at him. His heart skips - blue eyes were always his weakness. Like with Steve, all he had to do (when they were together) was stare at him with those loving, adoring eyes. Now Tony looks at them and all he sees is cold, dark, and the dreary night of Siberia.

****

But Stephen’s eyes - Tony’s staring at them, and he sees something more - like protection, comfort, consolation. It brings a blush to Tony’s face.

****

“Tony, are you okay?”

****

Stephen’s words snap him out of his trance, and he blinks. “Uh, yeah, just fine. Just um...thinking.” He hops off the counter and walks around, pacing slightly.

****

Stephen stands where he is and tilts his head in confusion. “About what?”

****

Tony inhales sharply and curses FRIDAY silently for telling him that he should talk to Stephen about his feelings. “About whether or not I’m ever going to get over Steve.”

****

“You’re not...over him?”

****

“Well, yes, I am over him.” Tony scoffs, waving a hand in dismissal. “No way in hell am I tapping that again, as you so graciously saw earlier. But he ruined me, you know? I’m afraid to ever fall in love again. I mean, you love one guy, he crushes your heart, or in my case, my sternum, and now I’ve got myself all paranoid that whoever loves me will just end up leaving me.”

****

Stephen’s face softens and he walks up to Tony. “I know how that feels.”

****

“I hate it so much.” Tony shakes his head. “How can I get over this?”

****

“It’s hard to trust anyone after someone breaks it,” Stephen runs a hand through his hair. “It’s a difficult road. But if you keep focusing on the future, you’re never going to get rid of the anxiety of  _ what is to come? _ Tell me, Tony, when you and Rogers were first together, did you honestly enjoy yourself?”

****

It takes a moment before Tony answers. “Yes, I loved being with him.”

****

“And in that moment, did you even think about him leaving?”

****

Another pause. “No.”

****

“I know it’ll be a hard thing to do, and it’ll take time, but try only focusing on the present. It’s a gift for a reason.” Stephen smiles softly. “As someone who has seen many futures, I can assure you that all I’d rather do is be in the now.”

****

Tony stares up at him and returns the smile. “Thanks, Steph. I want to be able to heal and move past this again. I want to.”

****

“I know.” Stephen pauses slightly, before exhaling and placing a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “I just think you should know that I...I would never hurt you like that. You probably don’t believe me, and if I was in your position, I wouldn’t believe me either, but I figured that as your friend and Facial Hair Bro, you should know that I’ll be with you, by your side.”

****

“Pardon me,” Tony raises an eyebrow and smirks. “Did I just hear you call yourself a Facial Hair Bro?”

****

Stephen rolls his eyes in feign exasperation. “Don’t push it, now.”

****

Tony lets out a laugh before a hand flies up to the one on his shoulder and squeezes it gently. “Thanks, Wizardo. I really appreciate that.”

****

Stephen smiles brightly, and Tony sees the crinkles that form just beneath his eyes. It’s adorable, and Tony feels his own face heat up. Everything about Stephen is perfect, from his brilliant blues to the way his hair loosely fell around his forehead. The way he is able to keep up with his insults and the way his intelligence matched his own. 

****

Stephen is right. The present is a gift. He should focus on the now.

****

Before he can stop himself, he takes Stephen’s hand off of his shoulder and holds it in his own, his thumb gently swiping at the scars on the hand. Stephen bites his lip but lets it happen.

****

“Thanks for coming to be my knight in shining armor while I was facing the evil dragon, Doc,” Tony smirks.

****

Stephen lets out a small laugh. “Is that what I was doing, now?”

****

“Well, you certainly didn’t waste any time getting here.” 

****

He shrugs. “I’m always going to help you, Tony. Whenever you need, even if its a dragon that needs to be slain.”

****

“Thank you, Sir Doctor Strange,” Tony lifts Stephen’s hand up to his mouth and presses a kiss to it, feeling the other man’s pulse fluttering against his fingers. Interesting - perhaps he does feel the same way. “I am forever in your debt.”

****

“I highly doubt that,” Stephen smirks as Tony moves his scarred hand to his jaw to cup it. “Might I ask what you are doing?”

****

“I believe somebody,” Tony leans into the touch, fingers still lightly caressing Stephen’s hand. “Told me to not think about the future, and focus on the present.”

****

Stephen presses his lips in a firm line and tilts his head. “Are you sure, Tony?”

****

Tony doesn’t respond but instead places a hand around Stephen’s neck, bringing him downwards to meet him for a kiss. His other hand moves to cup Stephen’s cheek, and Stephen’s hands fall to his waist, pulling him closer. It’s a slow, sweet movement - the feeling of Stephen’s lips sliding against his own is enough to make him want to melt. He pulls away, just barely.

****

“I may not be where I want to be, but I want to learn to trust again, to love again.” Tony begins, thumb swiping across Stephen’s cheekbone. “And you’ve been a special interest of mine for a few months now.”

****

“It’s true. Boss has taken a liking for you,” FRIDAY pipes up.

****

Stephen chuckles as Tony rolls his eyes. “Well, I can tell you that the feeling is mutual. And I’ll help you, Tony. I like you -  I think you’re fantastic. And if you really are willing to give it a shot,” he smiles as he presses another kiss on Tony’s lips. “Then I’ll be more than happy to take this journey.”

****

Tony returns the smile and leans in again, capturing the other’s lips in another kiss. 

****

“Boss, is this a good moment to say  _ I told you so?” _

****

Tony laughs against Stephen’s lips and jokingly sticks up his middle finger, laughing slightly as Stephen pulls him even closer.

****

Yeah, it’ll be a long road ahead, but he can work with this present.

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this work is unbeta'd - any mistakes are mine.
> 
> kudos and comments are so very appreciated! i really thrive off of comments and i love you all so much.
> 
> check me out on [twitter.](https://www.twitter.com/starkologies)  
> send me a message on my [tumblr.](https://ironstrangepls.tumblr.com/)


End file.
